


and that's because i want to be your favourite boy

by peachmaisie



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-19 23:51:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14248509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachmaisie/pseuds/peachmaisie
Summary: “Hey, are you drunk enough to handle me saying some nice shit about you?” Foggy went to tilt his head towards Matt but his whole body followed after it, twisting into an uncomfortable position but facing his friend. They had been out drinking and for the first time since quitting Landman and Zack they’d decided to continue the drinking back at home; Matt’s apartment to be specific.“I don’t think I’ll ever be drunk enough for that.” Matt mumbled into the neck of his beer bottle and smiled when Foggy rolled his eyes and groaned. If throwing pity parties was an Olympic sport then Matthew Murdock would have a gold metal round his neck as they spoke, it was sad when it wasn’t so blatantly ridiculous.“Ah, yes, don’t know how I ever could forget all those deep rooted issues of yours.” The sarcastic tone in Foggy’s voice could cut through anything if he wanted. Before speaking again he finished off whatever was left of his beer. This was partly because he wanted a little more of that liquid courage and also because it was starting to get warm and that was gross. “I was just going to say that I think we were always destined to do this, you know?”





	and that's because i want to be your favourite boy

Deep down, Foggy always knew he wanted to spend his life with Matt.

It wasn’t so obvious at first. His new roommate was nice and all, handsome in a way that Foggy had only seen in magazines but he didn’t drop down onto one knee right there. They started off as friends practically from the second Foggy stumbled over his totally straight explanation of his interest in Matt’s good looks. Even if he were to want more, the fact Matt didn’t seem interested in guys that way quite the prevention but it was fine. Foggy was more than okay just being friends.

Their friendship grew and grew each passing week. Foggy raved about his new best friend to his family over the phone and sang his praises, it was hard not to. He hadn’t always had the best relationships with men, he tended to get along with women better but with Matt everything was so natural. They had the same sense of humour, he was up for all the out of the blue activities that popped into Foggy’s mind. Best of all? Even when they weren’t in some stupidly deep conversation or galavanting around campus, the silence was just as comfortable.

Foggy hated few things more than awkward silences, he was the person who desperately tried to get rid of them when conversations dulled but they never happened with Matt. They could sit over beers or law textbooks and be in complete silence and have it still 1feel the same as if they were cracking jokes.

As the months went by, the more it felt as though Matt was becoming intertwined in the way he lived his life. Foggy found it increasingly difficult to picture his life without describing their surroundings in unnecessary amounts of detail for Matt’s pleasure when they were out. He’d tell his parents how he was doing per their request, he started learning braille just because, little things he’d usually go about doing suddenly became better if Matt was doing it with him.

Interning at Landman and Zack in the broom closet wasn’t exactly the highlight of Foggy’s life but at least Matt was there with him. It was at that point they’d decided they were a package deal; couldn’t have Nelson without Murdock. Their lives beyond college had been the topic of many detailed conversations, Foggy mainly describing all the nice expensive furniture they were going to have and Matt reminding him that the money wasn’t what they were doing it for.

It was never for the money, Foggy knew that. All he’d ever wanted was to help people, now he wanted to do that with Matt by his side. He also wanted big office chairs he could use to slide across shiny wooden floors on but that was second on the list.

Nelson and Murdock, it was first written in the cold breeze on a drunken night out, then a ink stained napkin and finally a real, solid plaque that hung proudly outside of their office. They didn’t have much but what they did have was irreplaceable; the best secretary two guys could ever ask for, clients lining up at the door and each other.

Things weren’t all sunshine and rainbows. There were dark days, days where Foggy questioned whether or not Matt was the person he knew and had loved dearly for years upon years. There were days he spent scared for his friend’s life, scared for what was going to happen to him with this role of the saviour he’d found himself playing. It wasn’t easy but as much as Foggy had considered letting Matt go, he couldn’t.

As much as he needed him, it would be selfish to leave when Matt needed him too. It wasn’t codependency so much as it was Matt needed someone to remind him why he couldn’t just live his life at night. He needed something stable, something that reminded him why he had his moral code and went out in the first place. Foggy didn’t want to be that for Matt at first but he learnt that he couldn’t pick and choose.

Matt made life wonderful as much as he made it painful and Foggy grew to live with it. Even if he had this second life, Matt was still Matt and he wanted him around.

It took a while for things to come even close to how they used to be. Matt had stated that they couldn’t go back to how things were but they could instead move on, that hadn’t comforted Foggy at the time but the idea didn’t scare him so much anymore. If they were together then that was a good thing, it didn’t mean things wouldn’t suck at times but they would never be worse than if they decided to be apart.

“Hey, are you drunk enough to handle me saying some nice shit about you?” Foggy went to tilt his head towards Matt but his whole body followed after it, twisting into an uncomfortable position but facing his friend. They had been out drinking and for the first time since quitting Landman and Zack they’d decided to continue the drinking back at home; Matt’s apartment to be specific.

“I don’t think I’ll ever be drunk enough for that.” Matt mumbled into the neck of his beer bottle and smiled when Foggy rolled his eyes and groaned. If throwing pity parties was an Olympic sport then Matthew Murdock would have a gold metal round his neck as they spoke, it was sad when it wasn’t so blatantly ridiculous.

“Ah, yes, don’t know how I ever could forget all those deep rooted issues of yours.” The sarcastic tone in Foggy’s voice could cut through anything if he wanted. Before speaking again he finished off whatever was left of his beer. This was partly because he wanted a little more of that liquid courage and also because it was starting to get warm and that was gross. “I was just going to say that I think we were always destined to do this, you know?”

Matt tilted his head in a dog-like way, the kind of tilt dogs do that makes them appear like they are confused. That along with the puppy looks in his brown eyes Foggy had to stop himself from leaning in even closer, resisting the urge to say anything that he would regret.

“I dunno, do you ever think back to the day we first met?” Foggy gave a small shrug of his shoulders and put the bottle down on the floor, Matt gave a curt nod and took another sip of his beer.

“All the time.” He replied after swallowing. It was true, he often reflected back on that first interaction they had. It had been the first time in a long while that he had been treated as a person first, disability second. The stupid jokes and complete disregard of a filter had been so refreshing it had imprinted itself on Matt’s brain, he could never forget it even if he wanted to.

“It’s like...maybe this doesn’t align with what you believe or whatever, haven’t really checked up on what the bible’s teaching- but doesn’t it feel like it was meant to be? Us meeting, us going to Landman and Zack, starting a frigging firm together?” Foggy suddenly became incredibly interested in the threads that made up the blanket hanging over Matt’s couch. “It all feels too important to be a coincidence, right?”

Once again, Matt stayed quiet and thought over what Foggy was saying. Fate, destiny, all that shit had been something he’d thought about a lot. It’d never been in relation to their relationship, always tossed around when trying to understand his urges involving the Daredevil stuff but it made much more sense this way.

He opened his mouth to reply but Foggy was already speaking again.

“Listen, cause I don’t know if I’ll remember this when I wake up from my next hangover coma. Maybe we’re always meant to do this, like in all the other parallel universes where people are blue and we’re chilling with our alien overlords or whatever, I’m still Foggy and you’re still Matt and we’re always best friends.”

The sincerity of Foggy’s voice caught Matt of guard for a moment and knocked whatever somewhat witty comeback he had lined up out of the window. With how long they’d known each other they had shared many intimate conversations but there was something behind this one that Matt hadn’t felt before.

Amongst everything they’d been through together, there was a soft hope that there was an infinite number of universes out there and they were together in all of them. Maybe in some of those universes he’d get to look at Foggy, places where he didn’t so royally fuck things up, where he’d have the courage to say how he really felt.

“Are you sure you don’t want to get married?” In many ways, Matt thought Foggy to be the braver of the two of them. He might have gone out and do his best to keep the city safe but he did it under the protection of the mask, Foggy said what he felt with no armor and braved the consequences.

Foggy rolled his eyes against before sighing and pulling himself up from the couch. As he walked away Matt caught the click of his joints and the smell of perspiration, fresh and just overpowering the stench from everyone else sticking to him from the bar. For some people it was the smell of gingerbread that comforted them, the degertant that their mother’s washed their clothes in, for Matt it had been Foggy from the second he knew he was going to be different.

“I try and sweet talk you and you throw it back in my face, this is why you can’t keep a date.” Foggy mumbled to himself despite knowing Matt could hear him, he removed the lids off two more bottles before walking back to the couch and putting one in front of Matt.

“I guess it’s like you said. It’s me and you-” Matt waited until Foggy had gotten comfortable on the couch before he reached over and looped his arm around his shoulder. Like a magnet Matt pulled Foggy towards him and Foggy followed without a second thought. His head landed against Matt’s shoulder and with a little wiggling he managed to nuzzle comfortably into the crook of his neck. “Nelson and Murdock, always.”

“Lucky me.” Foggy sighed and Matt knew in that moment there was not a shred of insincerity in his words.

There were many issues in their relationship, things that neither of them knew they could fix but it didn't matter. Because Matt was always going to be manipulative and insufferable and have a God complex not even the lord above could fix and Foggy was always going to hate he couldn’t fix their issues and end up blaming Matt for it all.

But they loved each other, and there was no better softener for the tough shit than love. Foggy wanted to spend his life with Matt one way or another, and it made him smile to think that there were Foggy’s out there even braver than him who got to live that life the way he wished he truly could.

**Author's Note:**

> check me out on tumblr at ["maggiemurdock"](http://maggiemurdock.tumblr.com/) and on [ patreon](https://www.patreon.com/peachmaisie) !!


End file.
